


Futanari Ballbusting: Explorer

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, BDSM, CBT, Danger, F/F, Fantasy, Flowers, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Futa, Futanari, Punching, Research, Xenomorphs (Alien), ballbusting, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Ballbusting: Explorer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MabelTheMino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelTheMino/gifts).



Isn't this world of ours interesting? So many people have traversed it simply to sate their curiosity, and I count myself among their ranks. I've devoted my mind, body, and soul to science, to the idea that, no matter what, no matter where, I will explore and quantify everything! I want to research as much as possible! I've had my fair share of adventures and I can say one thing... This continent has many, many dangerous places to explore!

There are the Lost Lands, where angry wurms kidnap futas and extract their cum for nutrients. The Pain Pasture, hah, wherever you step, you get a nice, big, stone block shooting up from the ground into your groin. Luca Ripper's mansion, oh, don't even try to meet the lady of the manor unless you want to be castrated for good. And let's not forget about Orcish Strongholds and some random feral Elf or Amazon Tribes, where you'll be constantly challenged for duels or tied down to a tree and busted...

I've been to most of those, but to be honest, I prefer visiting the nicer places, like Little Critters' Forests, where little monstergirls like squirrel-kind, harpies, bunny girls and some other nice, cute creatures frolic around. Or Pearls Lick! A giant lake, full of marine monstergirls, the summer holiday destination for all the humanoid races that long for some relax time on the beach. There are tons of horny mermaids and other strange  
aquatic cuties, just waiting to be greeted by a long, throbbing cock or a nice, juicy pussy submerged in the water...

Ahh... I think I'll need to visit the Pearls Lick again this summer...

Oh! I completely forgot! Since this is a story about me, I have to introduce myself!

So, my name is Carla, I'm a rather short futanari, but totally curves as I learned from people! My hips are a bit wide, and I am told to have a nice hourglass figure! I really like camping and exploring, I'm a true out doors go getter! What comes out of that, my legs are quite strong and my stomach is quite toned, but I'm not that muscular, I'm no kickboxer, hee hee~! Oh but booty is what I have plenty of! Same goes for my balls, they are a bit big, maybe a bit smaller than oranges, and my dick is about umm... 8 inches erect!

Since I specialise in researching fauna and flora, my genitals are quite essential in examining. Usually, when I find some new species of a flower or monstergirl, well... the best thing to gain the full dosage of data is to simply use what mother nature intended us to do, right? Besides that, I carry lots of notebooks in my backpack so I can document everything in detail and draw various sketches of specimens. I'm quite prepared for outdoor encounters and I prefer the more practical methods of dealing with researching, like wiggling things inside balls or urethra, various mating rituals with monstergirls, reproducing flora... I'm super curious about this stuff!!

Also, about my outfit, I wear comfortable shorts and an explorer's top, like a buttoned-up, light brown shirt with rolled up sleeves... Oh, and my favourite safari hat! I wear round glasses that help me see since I got blurry vision without them... And lastly, my brown hair is made into a tidy braid reaching my shoulders, I wouldn't want my hair to get caught up in some branches or spider webs!

Alright. So, I started describing my adventure in one of my notebooks when I first arrived at a location near the Crashjewel Jungles. The jungles themselves are super large rainforests with lots of ancient buildings, feral tribes and different fauna and flora, but we'll get to those later.

First, I had to explore the pussyflower fields. Hah, yeah, I know, sounds fun, that's why I had to document everything that was happening there!

It's not like I was instructed to go there, I am a one futa army! I do it all for myself to satisfy my endless curiosity, but I do share my research with scientific guilds in towns when I happen to stroll by!

When I finally arrived at the fields, first thing I noticed was a really potent smell of peach, but strangely, there weren't any peach trees nearby...

I looked around, seeing a few odd flowers hidden amongst the bushes, they were rather long and had some fleshy-looking folds at the tip.

My eyes widened as I knew that this was my target. I immediately took out my notebook and pencil, doing a quick sketch of the plant. It was emerging from the ground on a long, strong, green stem. At the end, there was the 'head', an egg-shaped oval in the color of light pink, and there was this cross-shaped slit at the very tip, now clenched shut like it was cold or something.

After I made the sketch, I gave the flower an enquiring look and poked the tip with my pen. I jumped a little as the flower began to shiver and opened up a little, drooling something really thick and clear from the inside.

I quickly grabbed a small vial and placed it under the string of, what looked like something in-between saliva and oil, just really dense. I always take samples to study them later, I'm not an expert in alchemy, but there are always some interesting factors in those substances, like... they make a good moisturiser!

After I secured the vial and described that the plant leaks some unknown substance when approached, it was time for the practical tests...

To be honest, it was really hot and the smelly musk of those plants was getting to me, my tool for research, which also happens to be my penis, was already stretching my shorts a bit as I looked down, a nice bulge presented itself on my pants.

"Let's see how will you adapt to a foreign body trying to make its way in ya, flower!" I happily exclaimed, unzipping my explorer shorts.

I looked at the enticing plant and my heart began to race. The smell was really turning me on, and the welcoming orifice looked quite... eager. It pulsated subtly, leaking the adhesive goo excessively onto the ground and down its stem. I know what I had to do to please it.

I slid my pants down and immediately squeaked as my erect cock sprung out of its tight prison together with my fat nuts, which fell out of the shorts and bounced around below my dick. I was more aroused than I thought since there already was a bead of pre cum at the tip of my member.

My breathing began to get a bit heavy as I neared the plant with my dick aligned with the hole. I always got nervous and really excited when it came to the practical examination...

I stared at my tip getting all flared and I noticed the plant seemed to somehow sense its presence; it was slightly bending towards it!

But when I was just about to move forward, I heard some rustling behind me and quickly turned around, my body on alert.

There was a giant Cocksleeve right in front of me! It's basically a snake, but it's mouth is deprived of any fangs, it's really soft and round and its primary diet is futanari's semen since it consists of many vitamins and other various types of nourishments. I don't know if you knew this, but I thoroughly researched futa's cum and it's packed with potent substances to make the baby and its mother well-stacked on everything! B- But wait... I was describing something... Oh, right!

I panicked hard since I wasn't prepared for such a surprise, and I didn't want to taint my dick with Cocksleeve's addictive toxins that would make me have a painful erection for hours! Not mentioning that my neck and balls would be strangled a bit because the Cocksleeves wrap themselves around those and... extract their food, which takes them hours. They are not satisfied with a single dosage!

I didn't want to take any chances, I have already researched Cocksleeves, exposing myself to one I captured in a box some time ago. I just stuck my cock and balls into its containment and observed what happened. It was really hard to get it off though, and I was pretty exhausted after cumming for the fifth time, so you can imagine the trouble! But I'm digressing again!

Seeing that hungry creature, I immediately got my ass in gear and run as fast as I could further into the field, away from the ridge of the forest. They weren't that fast, since they have no legs, so after a while I peaked back to check if it was there, but then I suddenly tripped, since I totally forgot to pull my pants up, and flew forward, landing face first into a pink bed of flowers.

The potent smell of peach filled my nostrils as I lifted my head and blinked in shock as there were thousands of pussyflowers everywhere around me! Before I could pull up, I felt the warm and heavenly embrace around my junk. I looked down, panting from effort and arousal, my penis was stuck inside the plump head of one of the flowers, which happened to be directly in the trajectory of my fall. Two other pink flowers which were growing just under my dangling testies took their chances and started to suck them in, one orb for each, pulling them slightly away from each other.

"Nuuu, w- wait! The Cocksleeve might be still onto me...!" I moaned into the air as I felt my member being caressed by hundreds of tiny, tickling, fleshy tendrils inside the plant. They were caressing my aroused dick from every side, and the plant itself started to suck hard on it just like the ones sucking on my balls.

My eyes crossed and my toes curled as I felt the immense tickling on my sensitive gonads which were being sucked in by two different plants, their tendrils reaching the bottom of each testie and licking it excitedly while I wiggled my hips, trying to pull my delicate jewels out of them, but they were holding them really persistently.

I felt massively aroused by all that smell and the plants taking care of my genitals, which made me exclaim lewdly, sticking my tongue out as my cheeks became rosy from excitement.

There was another pussyplant directly before me, so I just grabbed it and started to kiss its puffy lips, inserting my tongue into it and tasting the excessive nectar it produced. It tasted like peach honey, really sweet and thick.

It didn't take long after my tongue started to stimulate the flower, when I suddenly felt a quite flexible, needle-like stem being pushed onto my tongue and spilling something rather bitter on it.

I backed my head out and coughed, spitting the substance on the ground and blinking in confusion. It was a splat of yellowish goo with tiny pellets in it. An explanation almost immediately hit my head and my eyes widened.

If I move my cock... that plant is going to inject its stem into my urethra and ejaculate its seed down my balls. It's going to impregnate me! Or... my balls at least...

I tried not to wriggle too much, but those two pussyflowers sucking and tugging on my testicles were making me shake my hips uncontrollably. I was down on all fours and I began to panic a bit, fearing what would happen when the seed reaches my testicles...

But then... I realized, that it is and always was my duty to check exactly that. With a deep inhale, I closed my eyes, backed out my hips as much as I could, and then plunged deeper into that pussyflower, my penis almost hitting the very back of it.

My eyes widened in shock as my cum slit was abruptly impaled on the stem, which erupted with seed. The needle-like stem was deep inside my erect length, so the seed was quick to reach my insides.

Surprisingly, all that was accompanied by great pleasure since all the little tendrils were massaging my sensitive skin like a million tiny tongues from every direction.

Since the stimulus was so nice, my balls decided to pull up to my cock, but the flowers intercepted their move, pulling them and swallowing them whole into their little mouth-chambers.

I released a surprised whimper as I felt all those tongues licking my nuts at once. The insides of the flowers were really warm and viscous, all that clear, thick goo making it easy to slide my dick on those tendrils.

I noted that something hot and thick was being released into my balls through seminal cords. It was the sap just as I thought!

So from what I concluded, being in a slight sex-daze, so bear with me, the pussyflowers reproduced by luring in a futanari, making them stick their cocks inside them, and then filling their testicles full of that sap.

But what happened next?! These are flowers! They have to grow. In the ground! I didn't fully get that part yet, but my thinking was clouded by the amazing feeling of deep, sensual sucking and licking all over my dick and balls.

I groaned in defeat and tried to rise to my feet, but I only managed to sit upright on my own heels, my spread knees still touching the ground.

I watched as the plant desperately suckled on my erect member, trying to launch as much seed into it as it could, succesfully holding me from escaping its grasp by the immense pleasure.

My mind begun to wonder what would happen if I cum like this. My nut felt so great having that warm sap inside them, they were contaminated now! I was a carrier for those plants, which used my sexual organs to reproduce their own kind!

The flower was caressing my stiff cock so good that I just couldn't take it anymore! My nuts pulled up to my body and I felt the blissful moment aproaching, but... all of the sudden, I didn't feel anything on my cock anymore!

Shocked, I looked down and saw that the plant retracted itself, leaking all that clear goo and my pre-cum from its orifice. The two pussyplants below my nuts also stopped sucking on them, leaving me just at the edge of cumming.

I was really intrigued at what just happened. It was just like those flowers knew that I was going to cum and they stopped. Wow... those teasing little bitches! A slight smile appeared on my face. This was intentional! This was important!

I slowly got up, my knees trembling a little and my cock throbbing in need. I examined it closer and took a sample of those grainy little seeds that was shot up into my testicles. Some of them spurted and leaked out of my urethra, so I gathered them into another vial.

The lingering feeling in my gonads was quite annoying, I felt all of that sap... um... touching my nuts from the inside! It was really weird. And I was very positive that my orbs started to swell, becoming a bit red. They also become more sensitive, I could feel the breeze on them with ease, it seems my nerves were almost... amplified from the sap.

Then, it hit me. I was just on the edge and I wanted to cum really bad. I knew what the plant wanted me to do.

I grabbed my boner and started to go into town with it. I jacked of fast, using the remaining 'saliva' on it as lubrication. It didn't take me 20 seconds before I cried out and a yellow, thick substance spurted from the tip of my penis onto the ground.

The orgasm was intense, my swelling jewels contracted up and ejaculated a steady stream of semen, which was filled with little pellets that rubbed along my seminal cords and urethra as I came.

I noted that my orgasm was prolonged and a lot more sperm was ejaculated than normally. I panted and observed what was happening on the ground.

My jizz seemed to already have sank into the soil, it was quite fascinating aaaand... well, I think my theory was confirmed. I realized that I must cum on the ground, and when I did, the seeds were planted. Now, a new portion of pussyflowers will grow in that place.

Isn't nature beautiful?

The problem was... I still had a lot of that sticky sap full of pellets inside my balls, which were still swelling and growing uncomfortably sensitive.

I hissed as I pulled my explorer shorts up, touching my hanging sack was a bit bothering and I walked funny...

My mind was really intrigued, but worried too. If one ejaculation didn't do it, how many times should I cum to get rid of all of the seed inside my sack? I had to note it all down when I'm completely done...

Well, it didn't hurt to walk, but my testicles were reeeeaaally sensitive, I had no idea why, but it was certainly associated with the sap. Maybe it wanted to get out as quick as it could, making a futa cum all over her surroundings as fast as she could?

Maybe, but I was willing to endure this urge. For science and research! Although my cock was still hard and it wasn't going down, bending a bit uncomfortably in my shorts...

But I decided to move on, finally entering the Crashjewel Jungles. I was content with the pussyflowers, I may return here some time later to gather one of the plants for my personal use. ... For further research obviously.

So, I marched on, rustling through the bushes and trees, in search of anything worthy of my attention. Lots of plants and little animals around me I already knew and researched, so to be honest, it started to seem like a futile stroll in the woods... or so I thought.

After some time, when I was starting to lose hope and my balls grew to almost 2 times their size, I stopped and groaned, feeling the sides of my balls burning from friction against my thighs. I had to cum again to make them lighter!

But just as I reached down to unzip my pants, my eyes widened. Before me, there was a big, ancient building almost eaten by vines and ivy.

It must have been an ancient temple of elves or some other feral humanoid races! I heard that there are many of those around the vast jungles and I was so happy that I found one!!

My explorer sense exploded with joy and excitement as I quickly rushed around it to find an entrance inside!

There it was, a beautifully preserved, stone door that seemed to be jammed halfway from opening. There were some extinguished torches around the entrance, so I took one and lit it up.

I got on all fours and crawled under the heavy door, which was opening up, but the mechanism must have been jammed or destroyed, allowing me and, presumably, some animals to enter. I doubted that I'll find anything living down here anyway! It was really dark and moist, you could even smell humid the air was here!

"woooah..." I exclaimed softly looking at the walls of the long entrance corridor. I held my torch close to the walls, seeing some beautiful carvings depicting a... uh... I think it was a gangbang or something. Two futas and four females, all beaten into a pulp and doing some hardcore stuff. Ah, the history of species is so interesting! I couldn't distinguish the species of those futas and females though, but maybe I'd find some more answers further down!

I wondered down the corridor, I could hear the droplets of water splashing into small puddles along the path, but other than that, it was completely silent, serene and eerie even!

Oh, and there was one other thing I heard, and it wasn't anything pleasant...

*click*

"Aaaaaaaagh!!!!"

I felt myself falling down some kind of hatch and next thing I felt was how my entire body weight landed right on my swollen testicles, that were slammed down on a salient, blunt, stone stake sticking out from the ground.

My feet didn't even touch the ground, and now they were shaking from the stunning, mind-ripping pain that emanated from my crotch. I felt like my pelvis was split in half. If it was not pitch black, I'd say my vision got blurry, and the sheer force of that blunt strike made my entire body freeze.

I was paralysed as foam formed in my mouth and my eyes went to the back of my skull. Even without such amplified sensitivity, I still would have passed out... which is the exact thing I did.

My limp body slid forward from the rock obelisk and I hit the ground, which was the last thing I remember.

God knows how much time later, I gasped, grunted and coughed, panting raggedly as I blindly rose to my knees. I panicked hard since I wasn't sure where I am and to be completely honest, I thought that I was dead for a second, but then the intense pain in my nuts returned me from the uncertainty land.

"Aahhh fuck!!" I yelled faintly, my hands going down to my balls.

I examined them blindly, panting in the darkness. Surprisingly, they were all intact! I was quite shock to find them not shattered to a pulp, but I also realized that with the sensitivity came extra elasticity!

The mind-bending pain was making me mad, but I was glad that my nuts were all alright. And that I still had that sap inside them! But unfortunately, some of that sap with my cum splashed all over my shorts since I seemed to have ejaculated inside my pants when my nuts hit that stone pillar.

I stood up on my trembling legs and took off my shorts, leaving my loins exposed. My groin was quite sticky, but I had a bigger problem to solve. I was in some dark pit and I had no idea where my torch went. I got to my knees and started to search around me, and after a few seconds of panic and fear, I managed to find the torch!

After lighting it up, I examined my surroundings. It was a dark, stone pit as I thought, and the pillar I have landed on had blood on it... but luckily it wasn't mine. I looked down at my genitals, my nuts were saggy and swollen from the critical hit and the sap, and my erection was still there! This sap must really like my nuts...

I turned around and spotted a dark corridor. So it wasn't a trap pit after all. It was a... uh... elevator for hardcores...

I marched onward, into the dark and went through another corridor.

After a long march in the dark my nuts stopped to hurt so terribly much, but there still was this soreness lingering in my crotch. That trap was just... nasty.

I focused my vision and sighted a blurry entrance some distance away. Finally, I was getting tired of that long-ass hallway!

*click*

Oh.

Not this time! I leaped out of the way as a large ram-like log swung in front of me, of course, at the perfect height to smash into my already wounded orbs.

All the traps here were aimed at the crotch level I presume... But well, it is quite effective, so why not?

I huffed with relief and wiped the sweat off my forehead before I carefully passed by the ram which was retracting back to the ceiling.

Hastily, I went into the chamber. But... I really wish I didn't the moment I had the full view of what was inside it.

There was a dim, green light emanating from some... sacks on the walls, illuminating a large, circular chamber. Almost every surface in the chamber was covered in green, web-like goo with some large... egg-looking spheres here and there. I felt like I entered some hive or something.

I stuck the torch in-between some loose stones in the floor and took out my notebook, sketching the room and describing the eerie eggs and goo lying everywhere.

Just as I began to describe how moist the air seemed to be, I heard an unsettling, slooooow crack behind me.

I gulped and reluctantly turned my head around, still squatting on the floor.

One of the large eggs behind me was... open. And I didn't recall seeing any of them cracked when I entered the chamber...

Curiosity won over fear and my body, almost on its own, stood up and slowly, hesitantly approached the egg. I felt like I was outside of my body, trembling and quivering as my head leaned over, taking a peak inside the sphere...

... it was empty.

I exhaled in relief, only now realising I took a big breath in from the anticipation moments ago. So... if there is nothing inside the egg, what's the purpose of it? Does it contain... air? Or some other gas?

Pondering over the puzzling conundrum, I didn't even think about the possibility of the contents of the strange egg being something that could move and was currently, oh, I don't know... behind me or something, haha!

I heard a clicking-kind of sound behind me and my eyes went wide as I turned around quickly and immediately tripped over the egg, falling on my bum and releasing an embarrassing "Aaaah!", flailing my eyes chaotically.

Tripping over the open egg, I only saw the contour of the creature. It was small like a cat, but had this arachnid look with more than four pairs of legs.

Unfortunately, as I fell over, my pants got stuck on something sharp and they were ripped clean off my hips, leaving my sore nuts and flaccid member flopping around.

Also as my ass hit the floor, so did my balls, splashing against the hard, cold stone. That made me squeal in pain and shield my crotch. I was panicking hard because I lost sight of the creature, plus it was getting kind of dark, my torch dying down.

I heard the clicking sounds coming towards me as I crawled back and my back came in contact with the wall... it was the end of me. The end of my research! I was done for!

... or was I?

I closed my eyes in dismay, sobbing softly as I felt something... touching the tip of my cock.

Great! Before dying, this monster will rip off my dick and eat my balls!

"Please leave my cock! D- Don't kill me!" I whimpered, but there was no response. I just felt as something cold and slimy attached itself to the bottom of my cock, wrapping its anthropod legs around it.

"W- What...?" I opened my eyes and saw a pale, spider-like entity stuck to my cock. Its odd looking head without any orifices or eyes was covering my dickhead and it's legs were holding onto my cock hard. Confused, I realised that it might want to... copulate me.

My face went pale as I felt that it started to insert something into my ureathra. It went in quite easily, there wasn't any pain involved. It felt like a slimy, smooth tentacle.

"Hey! S- Stop!" I yelled with my trembling voice, grabbing the creature's legs and trying to pry them apart, but they were clenched like a vice!

I started to pant, cold sweat covering my body. I stood up slowly, supporting myself againt the wall. The creature swinging on my cock was heavy, it felt like I tied a dumbell to my dick and walked around.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of heat spreading through my body. I was getting horny and my penis started to pump itself with blood.

Just as I thought, the creature induced me with some form of aphrodisiac.

I whimpered and stumbled, falling on the green web-like web, which actually trapped me. I didn't think it would be that cliche to be sticky, but it was.

My body was in an X- like position, face down, my cock and balls hanging down through the holes in this retarded hammock.

My dick finally became erect and I moaned as the creature's tentacle was going deeper and deeper into my penis.

I started to mewl and squirm around in the web, knowing that this creature will want to infect me with its babies or something like that.

I mean... I wouldn't be that against it, but I already had the Pussyflower pollen inside my testicles! I was afraid that the creature's... uh... whatever it was, could maybe contaminate it!

"Stop you stupid... c- cockhugger!" I screamed, flailing around, "My testes are reserved for Pussyflower research!"

And yes, I named the creature the Cockhugger in my entry later... What? It fits, right?!

Just as I thought that my cum factories will be ruined by the mixed research data, I heard a really creepy, hissing voice and suddenly a face popped right from below me, from the darkness below the "hammock" I was lying on.

"Youuuu... guesssst!" A... thing which looked like armored... pale woman? said with a creepy smile.

Besides her really pale human face, she had a pair of human breasts, an abdomen, a pussy, and her lower back and butt, everything else looked like it was covered in had dark green, chitin armor. She had a long armored tail with a blade on the end, and those strange dreadlocks on her head. Her yellow, eerie eyes were drilling holes through my souls as I became almost as pale as she was, nearly passing out.

The monstergirl species before me was Rhae. And honestly, I'm not that glad I met her, although it's a worthy subject to research...

From my journal, I can quote:

"[...]She's capable of giving birth to a Cockhuggers, which grasp onto futa's members and cum inside them, infesting their testicles with tiny larva. After a while, the larva begin to feast upon futa's gonads slowly, sucking on them, because they are in need of nutrients to grow up.  
Rhae is a really feral monstergirl, but is able to communicate in simple phrases. Her main goal is to infest futanari and plant her eggs inside their eggs... either by a Cockhugger or by sucking them off and using her other mouth (her "tongue") to insert it into their cum-slits and squirt down her larva. When you meet her in the wild, better run or your ballsack will be turned into a cozy feast table for Rhae's babies."

Rhae looked down and spotted that my dick was already being... hugged. She grinned widely, showing my her really sharp teeth.

"P- Please let me go... My balls are already contaminated! I... a Pussyflower came into my penis! My balls are useless for you!" I pleaded, not sure if the monstergirl will understand me at all, but I think she did as her eyes went wide and she suddenly rolled forward.

The girl grabbed the Cockhugger and abruptly yanked at it, tugging my cock which almost made me cum. She finally commanded it to stop and with a sudden pull, she ripped it off my member. Its flabby tentacle which was inside my urethra swiftly slid through my dick, feeling almost like someone pulled a series of anal beads out of my penis... and... uh... I know how it feels... I... researched it... ANYWAY

With that pull, I was at the verge of cumming and my vision was blurry, I was squirming and whimpering in the web, while the monstergirl growled in anger below me. The Pussyflower pollen is actually poisonous to the Rhae, that's why she reacted that way.

I suddenly heard a furious shriek and my swollen, saggy balls were sent flying up as the Rhae punched me in anger.

My eyes went to the back of my skull as the punch was so harsh it threw me over the edge and I started to cum, convulsing on the web-like structure, my erect, rock-hard dick squelching and spurting the Pussyflower-infected semen on the ground, my tortured nuts contracting up.

The Rhae released yet another shriek as she saw the infected cum splashing onto the floor. The smell of it made her cry and pounce away in fear.

I moaned and panted in defeat as my dick throbbed with power, leaking cum everywhere below me. It felt so good, but hurt so bad as my futa cream was literally punched out of my testicles.

After a while, my body relaxed and I laid limp on the web, panting, covered in sweat and still trembling with fear.

I was so afraid that I might die since the Rhae didn't have use of me, that I started to flail around again, this time making the webs snap and with a dull *thud* I landed on the ground, on my own dick and balls.

Groaning and moaning in pain, I stood up and looked around, there was no sign of the monster in the dim light, so I thought I'd better get the hell out of here before she comes back.

Without my torch, I run away into another one of those dark corridors, tears in my eyes and cum on my shirt. I ran and ran until I saw yet another light, this time bright like sunshine!

Breeze flew through my hair as I charged towards the exit as fast as I could.

I ran out of the temple, the light of the day almost blinding me as I cried out in happiness, falling to my knees.

Rubbing my eyes, I lied down on the grass, exclaiming happily and checking if I still had my journal.

It was safely resting inside my breast pocket, which made me ecstatic. A lot of information was gathered today, and I wouldn't want it to be lost... Because even if that was a life-threatening situation... I'd do anything to continue my adventuring.

Hah! If you thought that'll keep me away from risking my life for science, you're wrong. But I'm really drained after today, I must tell...

Hmm... I think I know a way to mix business with pleasure. I still have to finish my research on those Pussyflowers! I'd better get back to that field...

Maybe I'll relax there a little, get all research-y on those flowers again...


End file.
